Never give up Quinn !
by ophelie.Devine.Sheeran.Directioner
Summary: Quinn fabray , jeune fille parfaite , :) Son secret le plus grand decouvert Je suis nul en resumé donc allé lire la fiction xD


Merci a ma correctrice , Betty , Je t'adore , :)

rien ne m'apartient , tout apartient a la fox . & a Rib , Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Quinn. Cette jolie Blonde au yeux vert d'eau, si pétillante vu de l'extérieur qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle possédait une vie parfaite. Mais a l'intérieure, au fond d'elle refoulait la plus grande tristesse qui puisse exister: la perte d'un être cher. Sa mère avait quitté ce monde alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans. Elle se rappelait ce jour , comme on se rappelle de sa date de naissance. C'était gravé en elle à jamais. Flash Back : Ce jour-là, la jeune fille de 12 se trouvait en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Brittany . Elles riaient, plaisantaient, se racontant les derniers potins, comme n'importes quelles adolescentes. Traversant le parc de Lima, bras-dessus bras-dessous, elles parlaient fort, courant presque. Mais Quinn s'arrêta soudainement, entraînant sa meilleure amie à faire de même. Une jeune fille, que Quinn aurait qualifiée d'Hispanique , était assise là, sur un banc, seule. Elle balançait doucement ses jambes dans l'air, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, comme mélancolique. Les deux amies blondes se jetèrent un regard entendu, et s'approchèrent de la jeune bronzée. Confiante et souriante, Quinn se présenta: - Je suis Quinn et elle c'est Brittany. Tu t'appe... L'inconnu leur jeta un regard agressif, qui fit presque reculer Brittany. - Je m'en fous , sales garces. Brittany fronça les sourcils, préoccupée, et dis de sa voix fluette: - Sois gentille sinon les Licornes du ciel vont venir te taper ! L'hispanique la fixa de haut en bas, exaspérée: - Euh...Ouais. Ok... T'as quoi en stock encore ? Ton meilleur ami et un chat drogué ? Quinn vit sa meilleure amie prendre un air blessée avant de lancer, menaçante: - Ne parles pas comme ça de Lord Tubbington, méchante ! L'autre la fixa quelque seconde avant de se tourner vers Quinn, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. L'inconnue fini donc par tendre une main hésitante vers Quinn: - Je suis Santana. Santana Lopez. Quinn serra doucement sa main qu'elle accompagna d'un sourire chaleureux. - Salut Santana... Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici... Tu viens d'arriver en ville ? Santana se contenta d'acquiescer. Brittany avait l'air d'avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur, souriant même à Santana: - Les licornes naissent dans un autre endroit, tu sais. Santana se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, commençant déjà à apprécier la drôle de personnalité de Brittany. Les trois jeunes filles firent vite connaissance. Quinn remarqua vite le lien fusionnel entre Brittany & Santana. Elle sourit. Elle n'etait pas jalouse, loin de là. elle était heureuse qu'une autre personne qu'elle remarque à quel point Brittany était une personne merveilleuse. Un cris la sortit Brusquement de ses pensées. - QUINN ! Son père arrivait en courant vers elle. Il pleurait, il semblait essoufflé. - Papa ? Balbutia Quinn, interrogative. Son père lui répondit entre deux sanglot: Quinn , il faut aller... Il faut aller à l'hôpital... Vient ma puce... La blonde commença alors à paniquer: - Qu'est qui a ? - Je t'explique en route, allons-y. Elle salua rapidement ses amies puis suivis son père, inquiète. Son pere lui avait finalement tout expliqué. Quinn avais pleurée pendant des jours et des jours après cette découverte. Santana et Brittany virent souvent la voir, restant à la consoler pendant des heures, essayant de lui faire esquisser un petit sourire... Le père de Quinn faisait tout son possible pour tenter d'aider sa fille unique. Mais lui même se trouvait au fond du gouffre. Apprendre que sa femme avait été percutée par un bus et qu'elle ne vivra plus jamais... C'était la fin d'une ère. Quinn avait remis les pieds dehors le jours de la rentrée. Dans sa nouvelle classe, tout le monde se posait des questions. Elle de contentais de dire que tout allait bien, que sa mère était partie, mais qu'elle restait là, dans son coeur et dans ses pensées. Les années passèrent; elle devint alors capitaine des Cheerleader, extra populaire. Elle avait tout pour plaire. Mais quelque chose allait bouleverser de nouveau sa vie, lors de sa rentrée en deuxième année au lycée McKinley. Une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.


End file.
